Metal panels are being increasingly used to define building surfaces such as roofs and sidewalls. One type of metal panel is a standing seam panel, where the edges of adjacent standing seam panels of the building surface are interconnected in a manner that defines a standing seam. Standing seam panels are expensive compared to other metal panels, and building surfaces defined by metal panels may be more costly than other types of building surface constructions.
It is often desirable to install various types of structures on building surfaces, such as heating, air conditioning, and ventilation equipment. Installing structures on standing seam panel building surfaces in a manner that punctures the building surface at one or more locations is undesirable in a number of respects. One is simply the desire to avoid puncturing what is a relatively expensive building surface. Another is that puncturing a metal panel building surface can present leakage and corrosion issues.
Photovoltaic or solar cells have existed for some time, and have been installed on various building roofs. A photovoltaic cell is typically incorporated into a perimeter frame of an appropriate material (e.g., aluminum) to define a photovoltaic module or solar cell module. Multiple photovoltaic modules may be installed in one or more rows (e.g., a string) on a roofing surface to define an array.